vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Millian
Lady Millian is the beloved "widow" who lives in her chateau on the western edge of the outskirts in a forrest of the town Nieto. The village thinks her husband Jaoul Millian dead, but he is actually an invalid unable to move due to experiments conducted by him to gain immortality. Makes her appearance in Record of the Blood Battle. Appearance A well dignified, and lady like voice she was dressed in an elegant silk suit, the woman possessed a youthful beauty that hardly seemed to suit the title of "lady". She has very alluring pale features that attract the attention of those around her. Personality A woman of well to do in a village where her and her husband have worked hard at and become the foundation for building everything there. They helped the village time and again out of hardship which earned them high respect and regard. She is totally devoted as well as they are to her to her husband and any work that he does. This includes work with becoming immortal which ultimately means adapting the forbidden techniques of the Nobility. But it seems no matter how terrible the lady would risk her life and gladly give it to him on a whim. She dedicated her life to reviving him as he instructed and thought he returned those feelings. This she finds out all to late have changed. Biography She at some point met her husband in and around the time of the founding of the village and has stuck with him through out that process. At some point Totem was created by her husband who serves as her retainer now. She is gathering information on the Nobility from all over the Frontier where ever she can find any. She like her husband are loved by all the village top brass and maintains a kind of status quo they once earned officially as a position in the village but have been relinquished. They have amassed riches it seems that will leave them to want for nothing material the rest of their lives. Her husband unsatisfied with just having it for a limited time now seeks immortality which has left him an invalid. She has been given instruction on how to use a Noble to revive him and allow him to obtain the power he desires. She will do this for him at any cost. When D and Baron Macula reach the town of Nieto where upon arrival he is questioned about his attire as expected. He also reveals at this time he is a Noble that walks in the day time which draws the attention of Lady Millian. She gets the Baron to come visit her abode where she wants to make him an offer. This turns out to be a ruse though as she has him examine her husband only to be drugged and locked up. She was given instruction to cut off a piece of his brain stem along with drain much of his blood in order to restore him from failed experiments in gaining immortality of the Nobility which left him an invalid. This would be devastating to the Baron especially in his weakened state. She begins to process with out hinderance giving him his blood. Just as she is about to cut into his head to remove the part of the brain they are interrupted by D who frees him. Her retainer Totem attacks D. Despite his ability he is cut down which leads to her husband finally awakening. He kills his wife despite her cries of loyalty and pledged love to him. He inherited the cruelty of the Nobility but not much of their power as he estimated. Abilities and Skills She is very skilled having helped founded the village and along side her husband holds a high place among the status quo. She was skilled enough to perform surgery and do a blood transfusion. So she may be a doctor or have those skills. She seems to also have alot of knowledge on how to perform his experiments. Equipment Transfusion Device- she uses some equipment in order to transfer the blood of Baron Alpulup Macula to her husband. Scalpel- She begins to use this to cut into Macula in order to remove his brain stem to feed to her husband to aid in reviving him. Transportation Lady Millian's Horse and Buggy Underlings Totem Assets Lady Millian's Chateau Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Doctor Category:Geneticist